Pelea de amor
by cereza uchiha
Summary: -no itachi,no te culpes el es el culpable-le dije,este me sonrio y en ese momento otra voz hablo-¡¿quien es el culpable?-pregunto sasuke que acababa de aparecer en la puerta-tu-le respondi.universo alterno
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic espero q les guste besos.

"_miralo ahi parado como si nada"inner de sakura._

_-como estas?-hablan los personajes._

_(es un imbecil)-pensamientos de los personajes._

Capitulo 1: arrepentimientos.

Me encontraba sentada mirando las estrellas_"nadie te quiere no lo ves, tu madre te dejo de lado,el jugó contigo"._El cielo estaba mas oscuro de lo comun .No podia olvidarlo y eso me hacia sentir peor como olvidarlo si lo debo ver todos los dias en casa.

Flash back

Me levante de la cama pesadamente ,hoy lo conoceria a el, el que ocuparia el lugar de mi padre, mi madre se casaria con ese tipo y debia llevarme bien con el.

Dos horaas despues me encontraba sentada en el auto de mi madre,pronto note una casa linda y algo grande frente a nosotras, mi madre estaciono el auto enfrente de esta y se dispuso a tocar la puerta -no bajes-le ordene a mi hermanito de 4 años otaru, el me miro y dijo-po que?-me voltee y le sonrei -ve, si quieres -le dije ,el sonrio y bajo del auto su pelo negro resaltaba en el sol y sus ojos verdes eran hermosos parecia un bebe de por mi parte ni me moleste en sacarme los auriculares y mucho menos iba a hombre de espalda ancha abrio la puerta y sonrio al ver a mi madre ahi, el hombre no era feo,pero estaba segura de que mi madre podria buscarse algo mejor-Bajate del auto ordeno mi madre,baje del auto y me dispuse a enfrentar al tipo.

-hola soy fugaku-dijo este con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sakura-dije sonriendole falsamente-y dime fugaku... ¿cuantos años tienes?-este me miro sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Sakura-me regaño mi mejillas de Fugaku se tinieron de un ligero rojo-eh...bueno yo-dijo avergonazado y obviamente no queriendo responde.

-No tienes la obligacion de contestar por lo menos por ahora-dije con una sonrisa falsa.

Entre a la casa el living estaba decorado muy bien como si fuese una recepcion de un hotel, tenia tres sillones uno de cuatros cuerpos, otro de tres y otro de medio habia una mesa asiento en el de tres las escaleras y pronto vi bajar a un hico de pelo corto negro azabache -Sasuke-lo llamo fugaku-ellos son los hijos de maite-sasuke se giro sobre sus talones ,camino hacia mi y me inpecciono con la mirada-soy sasuke uchiha-dijo tendiendome la mano y sonriendole a mi hermano.

Fin del flash back.

Mire a mi lado y me lo imagine recostado a mi lado-Sakura-chan-grito naruto mientras corria hacia mi.

-sasuke tuvo un accidente,todos estan en el hospital-dijo algo agitado lo mire a los ojos y le pregunte-¿ino esta alli?-el asintio entonces me levante ,tire de naruto y comenzamos a correr.

Mientras corriamos hacia el hospital pude notar a una pareja sentados en la banca de la plaza eso me hizo recordar.

Flash back.

-que quieres haruno?-su tono era frio y despiadado-sasuke yo-tu que?-me grito-me vas a decir que no fuiste tu la que le conto a itachi.

-sasuke-el me miro friamente-yo te quiero,es mas te amo-el sonrio con arrogancia y dijo-¿no lo entiendes?no me interesas,me gusta alguien y no eres tu solo juge contigo-solto con desden.

Las lagrimas no tardaron en salir por mis ojos, el río y se alejo de mi-molestia-pronuncio antes de subirse a su moto e irse.

Fin del flash back.

Al llegar al hospital todos estaban preocupados itachi miraba a ino con rabia ella estaba apenada mirando para otro lado mi madre se mantenia abrazada a fugaku.-Itachi..ven-dije tendiendole la mano el la acepto y me siguio-disculpame-pidio mirandome apenado-Itachi yo hubiera echo lo mismo de haber sido tu.-le console ,el me sonrio y dijo-pero actue sin pensar y te cause problemas-apenada lo mire y lo abraze-el tiene la culpa el fue el que provoco todo-dije este me correpondio el abrazo.(maldigo el dia en que me enamore de sasuke uchiha y el dia en el que lo conoci)

En ese momento mis ojos se cerraron y cai inconciente eso fue lo unico que supe

**Y como estubo comenten plis acepto criticas,ideas todo ¡¿lo sigo o no?por fa dejen comentarios besos**

**cereza**


	2. esto no puede estar pasando

Al llegar al hospital todos estaban preocupados itachi miraba a ino con rabia ella estaba apenada mirando para otro lado mi madre se mantenia abrazada a fugaku.-Itachi..ven-dije tendiendole la mano el la acepto y me siguio-disculpame-pidio mirandome apenado-Itachi yo hubiera echo lo mismo de haber sido tu.-le console ,el me sonrio y dijo-pero actue sin pensar y te cause problemas-apenada lo mire y lo abraze-el tiene la culpa el fue el que provoco todo-dije este me correpondio el abrazo.(maldigo el dia en que me enamore de sasuke uchiha y el dia en el que lo conoci)

En ese momento mis ojos se cerraron y cai inconciente eso fue lo unico que cabeza daba vueltas, me sentia rara asi que abri los ojos con cuidado ,en parte tenia miedo de lo que me pudiera encontrar.

-por fin despiertas-dijo itachi mirandome ,gire la vista asia mi alrededor esperando encontrar algo para decifrar en donde estaba-¿en donde estamos?-el sonrio y rìo por lo bajo -en el comedor del hospital te traje aqui para no preocupar a tu madre-asenti mientras me levantaba.

-Quiero ir por mi hermano-dije al acordarme que ya estaba llegando tarde a tomo mi mano y me condujo hasta su auto, una vez adentro de este, se acerco a mi odio y me susurro algo que no queria oir-me encantaria que aceptases lo que te propuse-suspire fuerte con resignacion-lo hablaremos despues -le conteste el condujo hasta mi casa .Baje apresurada ,abri la puerta y encontre a otaru sentado en la escalera llorando-otaru ya estoy aqui ,¿que paso?-le pregunte apenada por que estubiera llorando,mientras me agachaba para tomarlo en brazos ,pero alguien me gano de "admitelo se ve lindo asi" suspire sin mas.(es verdad ,se ve muy lindo)-bien vamonos en tu jardin se enojaran mucho si tardamos mas-dije abriendo la puerta.

Subimos al auto, itachi prendio la radio-sakura tengo hambre- dijo otaru, (cierto la niñeta hoy se habia tomado su dia libre asi que nadie le habia cocinado a otaru). Baje del auto e itachi me miro con cara rara-ya vuelvo-le dije mientras corria hacia mi adentre en la cocina y tome en mano un alfajor y una pequeña caja de leche chocolatada .Ingrese dentro del auto y le dije arranca ,mientras le alcanzaba la chocolatada y el alfajor a otaru-come mientras llegamos-le comente, itachi paro frente al semaforo y tomo el alfajor y la chocolatada y la arrojo por su ventana,por suerte cayeron en un bote basura,mire a otaru que estaba apunto de llorar-¿que haces?-le dije en forma de regañ arranco y dijo no voy a dejar que le llenes el estomago con eso , lo estas apurando ademas asi que le va a caer mal-lo mire con cara de pocos amigos-¿y pretendes que se muera de hambre? si es asi te aviso itachi que un niño sin alimentar es peor que uno enfermo por que no va a poder pensar -el giro la cabeza negativamente y se mordio el eso estaciono en un ¿mc donal's?.(me parece que me quiere hacer enojar) ellos ya habian bajado del auto ,yo me quede sentada ahi con mucho enojo, "no hay tiempo que perder y te lo trae a un md donal's obviamente lo hace aproposito" suspire varias veces para poder calmarme sali del auto e ingrese al local itachi estaba pidiendo la orden mientras sostenia a otaru en brazos claro que no podia no llamar laatencion las cajeras le prestaban mucha atencion tanta que apenas un minuto despues ya tenia su pedido en mano,busco asiento y se sento luego sento a otaru en del al lado .Enfurecida me dirigi a hacer la fila para encargarme algo .Itachi y otaru parecian llevarse bien que ni siquiera notaron mi presencia. Una vez con pedido en mano subi al piso de arribo para no estorbar, me tome de un sorbo mi cafe,ya que era chico y a mi me encantaba el cafe y luego comi mi mediaslunas y en un menos de 7 minutos ya estabalista la escalera y sali del local,entre al auto de itachi los minutos pasaban y ellos no salian,me dedique a escuchar la radio luego de tres canciones aparecieron.-ten-dijo itachi mientras me pasaba un bolsa de mc donals's que contenia unas mediaslunas ,otaru me alcanzo un cafe yo les sonrei (por lo menos pensaron en mi)-gracias- les dije a los dos -pero ya comi-itachi me miro y levanto una ceja con desconfianza-estaban distraidos por eso no me vieron-le dije ,itachi me siguio mirando esperando una explicacion-arranca quieres-le dije mientras desvia la vista el arronco como si nada hubiera pasado y condujo hasta un lugar , no queria saber de todos modos de seguro no seria el jardin de otaru .Itachi tomo una ruta asi que voltee para decirle a otaru que se abrochara el cinturon,el jugaba alegremente con sus jueguetes-abrochate el cinturon -le ordene este obedecio de inmediato.

Habiamos estado viajando por una hora mas o menos en la ruta que habia tomada itachi ya no habia autos es mas el paiseje era todo de arboles altos y plenos de hojas,no me convencia mucho con el dia nublado. EN eso note que itachi paro el auto,mire hacia el frente y note que habian dos tipos parados con palos de metal trabe las puertas traseras-otaru agachate y quedate quieto-le ordene algo nerviosa.A itachi no parecia importale,es mas estaba apunto de salir, lo tome de la muñeca antes de que abriera-¿estas loco?es peligroso no saldras-el rio un poco y dijo-para ellos -y sin mas salio dejandome confundida y algo asustada.-bonito auto -dijo el hombre mas grande -lo quiero asi que damelo-dijo con mucha seguridad ,el que lo acompañaba aparentaba tener unos 20 años menos el mayor unos 45 al parecer-itachi los miro y les dijo algo que no logre comprender bien-alejense se que es lo que quieren pero al parecer el que los mando no les dijo quien soy-en ese momento no comprendia nada, pero claro itachi se encargo de despejarme las dudas cuando quemo a esos dos hombres no se como lo hizo solo escuche sus gritos y como rodaban por el suelo para intentar apagar el fuego, subio tranquilo al auto y me sonrio ,y arranco-los quemaste pueden estar muriendo hay que llamar a emergencias-le dije desesperada ,el paro el auto y me miro-escucha es una historia larga pero si llamas a emergencia me meteran preso y tu moriras junto con..-dijo mientra me señalaba a mi hermano con la cabeza, me asuste en ese momento pensando en que talvez podrias matarnos-obviamente no en mis manoz yo los estoy protejiendo al igual que sasuke lo hizo ayer,aunque claro esta esto es su culpa-ahora si no entendia nada mi mente daba vueltas y vueltas( ¿de que estara hablando?)-lo principal que tienen que saber es que yo al igual que sasuke y mi padre somos vampiros...


End file.
